The Destiny of Cynder: A New Hope
by GlassSuicune
Summary: One simple move, however small, can change how destiny unfolds. Roles can be given to those they were not meant for. Cynder realizes this when she finds herself with the role meant for the Purple Dragon of Destiny... Bad summary, I know...
1. The Year of the Dragon

The Destiny of Cynder: A New Hope by GlassSuicune

Note: Um, Spyro the Dragon belongs to Activision ( last I checked). I guess I kinda own Eldes and Layru... This is basically a 'What if' story involving what might happen if Ignitus saved Cynder's egg and Gaul stole Spyro's egg -by accident, BTW. And no, it's NOT a "O looksie!111 i swaped Spiro and Cynda's rolez for the hek of it!11111" kind of story. My editor and I put a very unusual thing known as _thought _into this, so I assure you, we put forth another strange thing known as _effort _into this story to make it interesting. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, BUT! You are free to voice your opinion, as long as it's not "OMG! U r a terible author!11" Now...

"This" is speech.

_'This' _is thought.

_This _is narration, memory lane -when indicated-, and emphasis.

Chapter 1: The Year of the Dragon.

_Long ago, in a world beyond the realms and forgotten by our own,_

_The Guardians of the Elements awaited the birth of a special Dragon,_

_The Purple Dragon, prophesied to bring hope to a world of chaos,_

_And to perform the impossible: To defeat the evil Dark Master,_

_There was only one Purple Dragon born every ten generations,_

_But the Dark Master had his own prophecy as well,_

_And sent forth a large enough army to overthrow the temple..._

_And prevent the birth of this special Dragon..._

_And to insure his own prophecy's fulfillment._

The Fire Guardian Ignitus walked through the temple, heading for the room that held the Purple Dragon's egg. Excitement and relief was the best way to describe his expression. This Dragon would be the one who would save the world from the evil Dark Master and his minions. This Dragon was the answer to all their prayers...

Ignitus stopped to look at a large nest filled with eggs. Among it he could see a dark gray egg hidden amongst the many blue, orange, green, and yellow eggs. Ignitus gently placed his paw on the egg and examined it closer, seeing hints of lilac within it. For some reason which not even he knew, a pang of guilt washed over him as he stared at it.

Ignitus was torn from his thoughts when the temple began to shake. "The eggs! Protect them!" Volteer's determined voice cried out to all the Dragons in the temple. Without thinking, Ignitus grabbed the lilac egg and ran through the chamber with the purple egg and fled the temple. He failed to notice he had the wrong egg.

Ignitus made it to the river and set the egg down. He grabbed the umbrella top of a large mushroom and ripped it off, then set it on the ground. He picked up the egg and gasped, having finally noticed his mistake. "Layru and I weren't lying you know," a male's voice said bluntly, "Nor were we crazy." Ignitus recognized the voice.

"Eldes?" Ignitus asked, turning to face the young Fire Dragon. Eldes looked at the egg, his cyan eyes focused so much on it, that it appeared he could see right through it. "Push." he said, not averting his gaze. Ignitus placed the egg on the mushroom 'boat', still staring at Eldes. "Push it now." Eldes said again. Ignitus still hesitated. "DO IT NOW!" Eldes roared, his patience wearing thin.

Ignitus took one last look at the egg, the temple, and Eldes, before finally pushing the mushroom into the river. He then flapped his wings, thrusting himself from the ground and flew after the egg, to make sure it made it out safely. Eldes quickly followed, flying past the older Dragon. "Don't worry about it. Worry about the temple!" he cried, causing Ignitus to skid to a halt and fly back.

When Ignitus disappeared from sight, Eldes looked back in front of him, his eyes not leaving the egg. "The future is always changing," he started, "For better or worse, I can't say for sure." His serious gaze softened as he watched the egg drift in its little boat. Forgetting the current subject, he flew downward, getting closer to the egg.

Ignitus walked into the chamber, hoping the purple egg was still there. His hopes were crushed when he saw the pedestal had been destroyed. He examined the stone, looking for any remains of the egg. When he found none, a small hope came. But small was the key word. This merely meant it hadn't been destroyed -yet. There was still a chance he could save it.

Ignitus looked up from the pedestal when he heard talking. Quietly he walked to the smashed door leading to the rest of the temple. Hiding in a shadowy area, he saw an Ape -obviously the commander- holding the purple egg. A young Electric Dragon was lying unconscious near the Ape, and Ignitus could see Volteer and Cyril lying unconscious in the room as well.

Ignitus looked away from them and back to the Ape. He would destroy the purple egg if he didn't do something soon. Ignitus was about to attack when he realized he was out-numbered. If Volteer, Cyril, and the young one couldn't fend off the Apes, how could he? Also, how could he fight without smashing the precious egg?

Just when the old Dragon thought the Ape was about to smash the purple egg, the strangest thing happened: The Ape carried the egg with him, telling his troops that since the egg they were supposed to take wasn't there, they should take the purple one and try to control the Dragon inside it, at least until they found the correct Dragon. Ignitus was both oddly relieved and yet terrified when he heard this. He wanted nothing more then to attack and take the egg back, but it was far too risky. With tears flowing down his cheeks, he fled the temple as more of the Dark Armies began to take a hold on it.

Eldes examined the egg very closely, his sharp eyes seeing every little detail, no matter how small. He admired the egg's beauty for awhile until the baby Dragon inside it kicked and the egg wobbled slightly. Sighing sadly, Eldes set the egg back on the mushroom and sent it floating downstream again.

Eldes watched as the egg disappeared from sight and smiled a little, knowing whoever would find the egg would be kind and take care of the infant. It was safe for the time being. His work done, Eldes flew back the way he came, presumably headed for the temple, with a look that clearly said he knew he would not like what he would find.

The mushroom bumped into a large rock and traveled no more. Two curious Dragonflies, a male named Flash and a female named Nina, flew down to the egg and stared at it in wonder. They had never seen anything so majestic, or big for that matter.

And for the record, they had never seen what was inside the egg either.

A scaly paw practically punched through the eggshell, and the creature inside reared its head up, smashing four sliver horns through the eggshell. The Dragonflies could faintly see another paw appear beside the first one and begin tearing it up even more with its claws. Whatever was in that egg wanted out and it wanted out now.

The creature apparently fell backwards and kicked the loose pieces of eggshell of it, allowing Flash and Nina to see what it was. It was reptilian, that couldn't be denied, but it had bat-like wings and a very unique feline grace to it. Its mouth resembled a beak, but only slightly. Flash and Nina had no idea what it was.

The creature was covered in dark violet scales and had a pinkish red underbelly. The bony part of its wings were also dark violet while its membranes were a pinkish red, and both wings had a sharp, silver claw on them. Three rounded triangle shapes were on its head.

The creature had three sets of silver horns: Two long and slightly curved ones on the top of its head, the bottoms of which were nestled deeply in its scaly flesh. There were two even longer and more curved ones then the previous on it temples. There were two small ones on its cheeks and the Dragonflies could faintly see two more spots where another set would eventually grow.

The creature opened its beautiful aqua green eyes and examined its surroundings, looking very lonely. It weakly crawled out of the mushroom and tripped onto the hard ground. Its eyes watered slightly and it started sobbing. Nina immediately flew down to it and gently rubbed its head with her tiny hand, singing a lullaby. The creature stopped sobbing and slowly fell asleep.

Confident the creature was completely asleep, Nina turned to her husband. "What should do with her?" she asked. "Her?" Flash inquired.

"It's a girl. I can tell just by its eyes."

Flash processed that information and the question. _'What should we do?' _He wasn't quite sure. He looked at the creature. She seemed so innocent and helpless... She needed them. "The real question is..." Flash started with a smile, "...What shall we call her?" Understanding what the question meant, Nina thought for a moment. "Well, I kind of like Cynder..." she replied.

Note: ...EVERYBODY FREEZE! ( waves spatula in the air) Well, there's Chapter 1! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I wanna know if this is worth pursuing. Also, I admit this is not my best work, but I find game-re-tellings, no matter how different they are from the source material, difficult to write. So CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed.


	2. A Game of Tag

Note: Spyro the Dragon belongs to Activision. I will try to not use a 'Well, this happened in the game' way of thinking in terms of the 'levels' and parts of the story -the latter being obvious. What that means is I'll only show any fights that held more of a purpose, and the levels also aren't going to be exactly like the game's. I think the swamp's pretty much the same though. As I said before, game-retellings are hard for me. On with the show!

Chapter 2: A Game of Tag.

_Seven years had passed since that night..._

_Cynder, like all of us, accepted the world she was born into,_

_Believing herself to be a Dragonfly, a big violet one, but one nonetheless,_

_Growing up alongside her was a young Dragonfly named Sparx, her 'brother',_

_Truly, one would never find a pair of siblings as unusual as these two,_

_But still, sister and brother they were..._

"Three... Two... One..." Cynder counted, her wings covering her eyes. She then thrust them out of the way. "Ready or not, here I come!" she cried, looking around for awhile before seeing her brother, Sparx. He flew up a hill and she gave chase. The yellow Dragonfly cried out, "Ha! You can't get me over here!" and promptly flew to another hill that was separated from the one Cynder stood on.

Cynder stood over the edge of the hill and looked across the rather big gap ( at least, big in Sparx's point of view). Planting her feet just right, she bent down forward, spread her wings out, and jumped. While in mid-air, she flapped her wings once to gain altitude, and then allowed them to catch the wind and carry her safely across.

Sparx looked a tad surprised, but shrugged it off. "Heh, not bad. But you'll need more then that to keep up with me, Cyndy!" He flew deeper into the swamp and when Cynder caught up to him, he had flown over a pit of twigs and other sharp things with tree roots for a bridge.

Cynder examined the bridge and the rather pointy things under it, then she looked at Sparx. "Oh, what's wrong? Can't fly? Oh, that's _right_, you _walk_ everywhere!" Sparx cried mockingly, "Y'know, that's terrible. I'm _so _sorry baby...."

Cynder's left eye twitched in annoyance and she examined the bridge further. She lowered her head, allowing her silver horns to glisten in the faded light, and charged forward while screaming, "Yaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Having safely made it across, Cynder stared at Sparx. "Nice one, big gal! But you still can't keep up with me!" he shouted, flying off. Cynder grunted and ran after him, only to watch him get swallowed by a frogweed. She sat down and listened for any signs of life from him.

"Cynder! Cynder! Get me outta this thing!" Sparx's muffled voice cried from within the frogweed, convincing Cynder he was, in fact, alive and not-so-well. She put on a confused glance and said rather mockingly, "I don't know about that. I mean, frogweed gotta eat, you know..."

"C'mon Cynder, please! My wings are getting moldy!"

"Aww, you're no fun..."

Cynder walked up to the frogweed, which jumped to face her. "Hey you! That's _my _brother you're holding hostage and I'll thank you to give him back!" she snapped. The frogweed stared at her blankly. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way..." Cynder sighed. She reared her right wing back and slammed it into the frogweed, cutting it with her wing-claw. She quickly pulled it out and struck the swamp critter with her other wing-claw. Then she swung clock-wise, slicing it open with her tail-blade.

The frogweed moaned and fell to the ground, coughing up Sparx as it did. He careened right into her. "Ugh, now I'm covered in frogweed drool..." he groaned. "Not my problem." Cynder replied rather bluntly.

"Ah, oh well. See ya later slowpoke!"

Cynder laughed slightly. "You're toast when I catch you, you know that right?" she yelled, running after him. When she finally caught up to him, he had flown into the mouth of a cave that literally looked like the mouth of a wolf. Cynder stopped and stared at him through the teeth-like stones. "What are you doing Sparx? Mom and Dad said we shouldn't go in there!" she cried. "Ah c'mon. Don't be such a girlie girl!" Sparx retaliated, flying deeper into the cave.

Cynder stood there for awhile. "I'm _not _a girlie girl..." she seethed. She jumped into the air and thwacked the stones repeatedly with her tail, ignoring the pain it caused. Finally, the stones gave way and she glided in. She ran through the dark cave hallways and heard a voice call out, "Hey, has anybody seen a big purple thing? I seem to have lost mine!"

"Sparx?" Cynder inquired, running in the direction of the voice. She could see a light not far off, but it didn't belong to Sparx. Cynder remained stationary for awhile and then she could hear Sparx scream, "Hey! Put me down ya big...whatever!" Cynder's eyes widened and she ran down the corridor, "Sparx!" she cried.

When she made it out of the cave, she was greeted by a rather large and furry creature she had never seen before. He had shoved Sparx into a lantern-like cage. _'That's ironic.' _Cynder mused. Sparx noticed her and cried, "Cynder, you gotta explain to these guys there's been a horrible misunderstanding!"

Cynder looked away from the rocky cliff the large creature stood on and saw smaller versions of the same thing. "Ahh!" she shrieked. The large creature -who Cynder began to assume was the commander- glared at the winged reptile in front of him and growled to his underlings, "_Get her_."

Before Cynder could register what was happening, one of the smaller creatures jumped at her and knocked her over. She regained her footing and lowered her horns, ramming right into him, sending him into the wall and dazing herself. She heard something hit the ground beside her and found out it was a stick of dynamite.

_'Well, that's just great.'_

BOOM!

Cynder was thrown into the wall and so were the creatures. She got back up and gritted her teeth. No more Mr. Nice Guy. She slammed one creature with her wings and he sank into the ground. She growled and jumped at another creature and began bashing him repeatedly as well. He was done and the last creature jumped at her back. She swung around, slicing him with her tail-blade and bashing him with her wings. He was finished as well.

The commander threw a stick of dynamite at Cynder. Unfortunately for him, Cynder saw it and thwacked it with her tail, sending it back to him. Long story short, it exploded in his face. "Yeah! Go Cyndy!" Sparx cheered. The commander jumped down from the cliff, set the cage down, and glared at him, "I've had it with you!" He raised his large sword above Sparx's cage, ready to slice it and it's occupant in half.

Cynder watched this in horror. "NO!" she yelled, feeling rage boil up inside her. Her insides began to feel extremely hot and her throat burned. She let out a scream of fear and anger, and a swirling, fiery torrent shot out of her mouth and covered the commander. He cried out in pain and dropped the sword. The flames died down and he looked at the underlings who had just appeared, "You handle her! I've got to report to Cyrus!" With that said, he jumped upwards and ran.

The underlings looked at Cynder, whose face was plastered with fear and confusion. She saw one jump at her and she quickly side-stepped out of the way. She took a deep breath and meant to sigh, but instead the torrent of flames shot out, consuming the underlings. They ran around screaming, trying desperately to shake off the flames. By the time Cynder stopped to inhale the smoky air, most of the underlings were nearly burned to a crisp.

Deciding there was no way to beat their target, the underlings turned tail and ran. Sparx broke free of his now burnt cage and flew down to Cynder. "Sparx! Are you okay?" Cynder asked, relieved. "No, I'm not okay! You nearly fried me!" Sparx shrieked.

"I'm sorry..."

"Forget it. Let's just get out of here!"

"Agreed."

With that, Cynder and Sparx ran back to the swamp, screaming their heads off as if a zombie just popped out at them on Resident Evil or something.

Note: Well, there's Chapter 2! Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Tell me! I wanna know how I can make this better. As for Cynder's Elements... Yes, they're gonna be Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth... I...kinda believe she's really a Purple Dragon ( power-wise, not just colour)... Before anyone flames me, saying she's not a Purple Dragon and making her one takes away from what makes Spyro special, hear me out... She's not as powerful as he is, and probably would die if she tried to bring the planet back together like Spyro did in Dawn of the Dragon, for example... Also, I DO have a reason for why she's a Purple Dragon...but that's not gonna be said until later.


	3. Cynder's Decision

Note: Spyro the Dragon belongs to Activision. The rest of this note signifies no importance whatsoever and is only meant to waste the reader's time. Ha, you fell for it!

Chapter 3: Cynder's Decision.

_And that was the night Cynder realized she wasn't a Dragonfly,_

_But a stranger from a land torn by war and greed,_

_This was the night she made her decision to leave the swamp,_

_And to search for this land and find her home,_

_And find out who and what she was in the process..._

"...So right as I'm about to break out and kick that guy's booty, Cyndy let out some _serious_ flame!" Sparx explained, "No joke. Flames. From the _mouth_! You shoulda seen it!" Flash and Nina only stared. "Oh, right... Cynder!" Sparx prompted. Cynder walked closer to Flash and Nina. "It's true! I got really mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh! Flame city came to be! It was insane!"

Flash and Nina still just stared. Cynder lowered her head. "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked. "No no. We believe you, it's just that we knew this day would come..." Flash answered.

"What day?"

"The day we would have to tell you the truth..."

Cynder listened closely. "You are not a Dragonfly, but an exile from the outside world," Flash explained, "Your mother and I found your egg in the river and raised you as our own..." Cynder bit her lip. "So... I'm not your daughter?" she asked. "No, you _are_ our daughter. You just came from somewhere else," Nina assured, "A place where wars rage on and on and the innocent always pay the price..."

Cynder's green eyes examined the area, as the winged reptile processed this information. Finally, her teary eyes focused on the two Dragonflies in front of her. "Then... I have to find out the truth... Who I am..." she sobbed, slowly turning away. Sparx flew in front of her. "So that's it? You're leaving and not taking me with you?" he asked.

"Sparx, I'm not leaving you behind. I'm just...leaving you where you belong," Cynder answered sadly, before adding, "Besides, it's nice and safe here. And I know you don't handle danger very well." She mentally kicked herself for that. "Hmph, fine! See if I care!" Sparx yelled, flying off. Cynder shook her head. "Oh, don't mind him Cynder. You know how hot-headed he can be," Flash started, noticing Cynder lower her head, "Come now, keep your head up, your nose clean, and use that fire of yours wisely. Remember, all gifts come at a price."

"Just be yourself Cynder. It's all any of us can do," Nina started, "And don't let anyone discourage you with anything. Your father and I know your heart. You are strong, we know this." Cynder nodded. "I'll leave tomorrow." she whispered.

THE NEXT DAY...

Cynder walked through the swamp, her head low and her eyes drooped -not from fatigue, but from sadness. She had left the only home she knew in search of another, how could she not be sad?

Whoosh! Whoosh!

Cynder froze in her tracks at the sounds of figures jumping over the path she walked in. She looked around, but could not see them. She then heard the maniacal laughing the creatures from yesterday had and immediately bolted forward, praying they didn't see her.

After a couple minutes, Cynder stopped running and gazed upon her surroundings, seeing nothing. The sound of fluttering wings caught her attention and she turned to see an all-too-familiar yellow glow...

"Sparx?" Cynder inquired. "Hey Cyndy! Well, me and the old man were talking about 'belonging', and we decided that best buddies belong together!" Sparx replied. _'We're best buddies?' _thought Cynder, _'I hadn't noticed.' _Cynder smiled innocently at him and continued walking, Sparx following.

Cynder walked up a hill and noticed a large mushroom start moving. She stopped and backed away, as the mushroom-like spider got out of its nest. Cynder decided this was probably a good time to use her 'gift'. Apparently Sparx thought so too, as he could beheard shouting, "Flame on!" Cynder took a deep breath and exhaled the swirling torrent of flames, consuming the spider. Cynder grimaced at its screams of agony as it twitched every now and then.

Her flames abruptly stopped and the spider took a swing at her with one of its legs, sending her tumbling back. Cynder recovered and jumped at the spider, sinking her claws into its head. The spider gave a pained groan and fell to the ground in defeat. It then promptly exploded into red, green, and blue gems, which immediately shot towards Cynder, sinking into her skin. Cynder found this odd, but noticed it had healed the wound inflicted by the spider, the fiery energy intensified, and she felt her spirit perk up.

"Okay, that's creepy." Sparx grimaced. Cynder ignored him and walked up the hill. She came across a steep gap with a rocky tower between it and the other side. Cynder jumped over to the tower, flapping her wings once to make it there. Once safely on the tower, she glided to the small cave opening, where she was greeted by a frogweed, which she promptly burned to a crisp.

Running down the corridor, she came across two more mushroom spiders. Cynder began burning one, and watching the other warily. In a few seconds, it jumped at her and knocked her down. The blackened one recovered and sank its fangs in her back. Cynder cringed, feeling her blood grow cold and her vision growing blurry. In a scream of agony, a bluish purple beam shot out of her mouth and consumed the spiders.

Cynder's vision cleared and the numbness faded as the gems sank into her. She noticed the spiders gone and shards of stone. "Sparx, are you there?" Cynder asked. "I'm up here..." the Dragonfly whimpered, flying out of a mushroom he had been hiding in, "What the heck was that beam?"

"What beam?"

"The one you turned the spiders to stone and demolished them with!"

"I don't recall that."

Sparx was frustrated and terrified, but he shrugged it off. Cynder continued to walk into a 'hallway' of trees and mushrooms until she came across a ledge with a fairly short fall. She heard the clanging of metal and could see some more of the creatures from yesterday. They were blocking her way. And she had a feeling that she knew why.

Cynder dove from the ledge and lowered her horns, ramming into one of the smaller soldiers. He recovered and threw quick punches at her, knocking her in the jaw, head, and throat. Cynder fell on her side and sliced at the creature with her tail-blade, cutting his throat. He fell and the gems healed her. Cynder scrambled to her feet and shot out her fire at three more creatures, watching them run around helplessly.

The one Cynder had been concentrating on burst into gems and she pounced on the weakest one, sinking her claws into him and knocking back a stick of dynamite from the leader with her tail.

BOOM!

Apparently the leader wasn't too happy about his explosive blowing up on him, and he immediately struck Cynder with his sword, knocking her off his underling. Cynder got back to her feet and released the torrent of flames, finishing off the two remaining small soldiers and injuring the leader. Cynder jumped at him and clawed at him repeatedly. He fell and the danger was over.

At least, Cynder and Sparx would've liked to think that.

Loud thumping noises could be heard behind the overgrowth that was preventing the winged reptile and her companion from continuing. Cynder backed away cautiously as the tree roots, vines, and other things were destroyed and trolls walked in. They noticed Cynder and attacked her.

Cynder shot out the torrent of flames at one, but this proved rather useless as it raised its large hand and slammed her with it, crushing her into the ground. Cynder got up rather dazed and was struck with another troll's shockwave. Once she recovered, Cynder ignored the pain shooting through her body and immediately ran from the trolls and through the opening they had created. They didn't follow her, she was too fast.

Once she had run a safe distance, Cynder laid down and panted. It had only been two hours since she left, but it felt like an eternity. "So that's it, you're gonna let trolls defeat you?" Sparx sneered. Cynder blew the tiniest flame at him. Sparx screamed in horror and fell to the ground, trying to put the fire on his wings out. Cynder helped by stomping on him repeatedly with her right front paw. Once she figured her annoying brother was out for the count, Cynder closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_Later..._

A black creature flew overhead, scaring Sparx awake. He was unable to see what it was, so he closed his eyes. Then, a creature like Cynder -only larger and, uh, oranger- walked out of the trees to examine the young ones that had crossed his path. He opened his mouth in surprise and quietly muttered, "My word!" Other then that, he remained quiet. He noticed the numerous injuries inflicted on Cynder and wandered off.

Cynder awoke to the odd sensation of the gems entering her body and noticed a large winged reptile with a red crystal that he was breaking in his mouth. "Agh!" Cynder cried, jumping upright. The creature seemed unaffected by the reaction. He squeezed the crystal once more and it exploded completely, some gems entering him while the majority entered Cynder. Cynder and Sparx got a good look at him.

He had bright orange scales with dark brown spots here and there, and a tan underbelly. Red, fiery looking crests went down from the top of his head and ending near his fire-like tail-tip, which was various shades of yellow and red. Fiery red frills were on his shoulders and on the sides of his head. He had two sets of golden horns, two large ones in a tornado-like fashion and two small straight ones. His wings were dark red and the membranes were a burnt yellow.

"Whoa, and here I thought _you _were a big one!" Sparx squealed to Cynder, who glared at him venomously. Cynder then looked back at old creature. He lowered his head and said in a relieved voice, "You're alive..." He looked away, "But it doesn't matter anymore... It's too late... Too late..." He looked like he expected tears to come from his eyes, but they didn't come.

Cynder, on the other hand, was filled with questions. "Who are you? What are you? What am I?" she blurted out. The creature looked back at her in shock. "You don't know what you are?" he questioned. "Does she look like she knows?" Sparx growled. Processing this information, the creature looked at Cynder and said, "Why, you're a Dragon, like me. When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you... It was my job to protect all of you..."

"Wait? There's others?" Cynder asked. "Oh yes, there were," the old Dragon replied, "There were four of us, Guardians, that is. It was our job to protect the grotto, and ensure all the eggs were hatched..." He paused for a minute, "Our very survival depended on those eggs... But then _they_ came to the Temple..."

"Temple? What temple? Who are _they_?" Cynder asked. The Dragon looked around warily, then said, "The Dark Armies. They came for...someone dear..."

"Who's this person?"

Seeing this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon, the Dragon casually laid down on his stomach. "We were awaiting the birth of the Purple Dragon, born only once every ten generations. They came to destroy the egg, for this Dragon held the key to their destruction." he explained. "Wait wait wait! Are you saying Cynder's a once in a purple thing?" Sparx blurted out, then he started chuckling, "Oh that's rich! I've seen a lot of weird things in my day, but that takes the cake!" The Dragon looked at Cynder.

"Cynder is it?" the Dragon inquired. Cynder nodded. He shook his head. "You are _not_ the Purple Dragon the prophecies spoke of," he said bluntly, looking at her further, "But...I sense great power within you... This is peculiar..." He then looked upward.

_'This can't be... Not now...'_

Note: There ya go! Chapter 3! Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Tell me! Also, with regards to Cynder's personality, I'm trying to combine her 'in-game' one and Spyro's. I figured if she was raised by Flash and Nina, her personality would be different.


End file.
